1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a corrosion protection pretreating apparatus, wherein, for example, when a mortar coating or the like is applied to an article to be treated such as a reinforcement-arranged frame for a concrete panel for being protected against corrosion, the reinforcement-arranged frames are subjected to pickling and the like prior to the corrosion protection treatment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the apparatuses of the type described have not been much automatically operated, and the article to be treated have been manually immersed successively in treating tanks including a degreasing tank, a rinsing tank, a pickling tank, another rinsing tank, a neutralizing tank and the like, or have been suspended from lifting hooks secured to an endless chain and lowered together with the endless chain to be successively immersed in the aforesaid treating tanks.
However, in the former, the operation is carried out at a very low efficiency, and in the latter, although the workability is higher than in the former, it is not applicable to the operation when the periods of time required for the treatments in the respective treating tanks are different from one another, thus lacking the production flexibility.